young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Fifteen Mistletoe
This is the sixth episode of season two, and the fifteenth episode in the series overall. Its the last crossover with The Young Avengers. Previous Episode: Episode Fourteen Next Episode: Episode Sixteen Plot 10 years ago, on Christmas Eve, two young rebel girls, Nicco and Gertrude, only 13 at the time, go to the cemetery, Nicco tells Gertrude of a legend, that if you summon the pagan god Hold Nickar from it's sleep, then you will be rewarded. (when the legend is, if you summon Hold Nickar, it will appear only after the Pagan charm of Winter Solstice is broken), they do the spell but don't break the charm. And they are sad it didn't not work. The same charm appears a box of junk Nicco is giving away, it looks christmassy, Carolina and Tandy see it and grab it, but Tandy trips and it smashes, a red and green gas come out and floats away, the three girls see and look at each other. Kevin and Nicco wake up together, so do Klara and Chase. Ethan, Austin, Victor and James sit in the living room, Carolina and Tandy join them, they tell them about the charm and Nicco hears as she comes downstairs... She freaks out and tells them breaking that charm will set free a pagan demon. The six of them are shocked. Just then Chase, Klara, Kevin and Old Lace join them to finish hearing Nicco freak out. Just then, the demon walks right into the mansion and freezes Ethan, Austin, Victor and Old Lace. Nicco teleports herself, Carolina, Klara, Kevin, Chase, Tandy and James away. Nicco, Carolina, Klara, Kevin, Chase, Tandy and James arrive at an abandon news station now under tons of snow. Nicco uses magic to bring it power, and Chase starts up with camera, with his nano-bots, using them on technology for the first time. James, Tandy and Kevin look out the window to see demon snowmen appearing outside. Klara tells them they have to fight them off, Kevin, James, Tandy and Klara go outside to fight. James turns into a bat and uses sonic boom to destroy some, Kevin smashes some with his fists and legs, Tandy shoots light daggers and destroys many, Klara throws exploding seeds at some and the blow them up. Kate gets off the phone and joins, Shilo, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg, as they watch the News. Suddenly, they turn to a channel and Kate spots Carolina on the tv. They watch as she says “We unleashed a demon, and we are sorry, it was an accident, its name is Hold Nickar, the demon Santa Claus, and he is causing a storm so big that people need to stay indoors or they could freeze to death.” Billy, Teddy, Torus and Zak watch the same channel from the mansion and Carolina says “If The Young Avengers are watching, We need your help, there more then a blizzard after us” Billy stands up, and Teleports himself and Teddy to Lang Industries, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg stand up and they all disappear, leaving Shilo standing there. Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg appear at the mansion to see Victor, Ethan, Austin and Old Lace. Billy unfreezes them, and telepathically talks to Old Lace, to tells him where Chase is. Billy teleports them all away. Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu, Z'Reg, Victor, Ethan, Austin and Old Lace appear in the building and see Carolina, Nicco and Chase. Old Lace hugs Chase, but Nicco stresses their friends outside in battle and they all go outside to fight. Billy electrocutes many snowmen, Teddy smashes a bunch, Cassandra grows big a stomps on some, Elijah and Kate use guns and arrows to kill some, Tsu pinches some out, Victor uses his guns to shoot some down, Ethan also punches snowmen out, while Old Lace jumps on some and Austin shoots comets at some, melting them. Just then Hold Nickar shows up, he yells but Billy uses electrical attack to pull it into the sky and fry it in mid air, Billy floats beside Hold Nickar and tells him demons no longer have rule in this world. Then he dissolves. The fight ends and the snow stops. The Runaways are happy they survived and no one died, Klara gets off the phone and said Teddy lost someone he loved, and their were many death across America, the death toll in the last year for holidays, has been insane. Carolina,Nicco, James, Ethan, Austin, Kevin, Klara, Chase, Victor and Old Lace all sit in the Mansion, they put up pictures of Gertrude, Steven, Dee Dee and Alex even. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley Z'Reg Josh Foley Zak-Dell Torus Storm Austin Garde Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Chase Stein Old Lace Victor Mancha Ethan Edwards Klara Prast Kevin Cole Tandy Bowen Hold Nickar Category:Season Two The Runaways Category:Episodes